Our research project focuses on human malaria infections, therapeutic responses to antimalarial drugs, and why different strains of malaria parasites vary in their infectivities to humans and other primates. In these areas of research, we seek advances that can improve the knowledge of disease processes in malaria and thereby support the discovery and evaluation new antimalarial chemotherapies, diagnostic methods, and vaccines. The research activities in our program are multidisciplinary and include field studies in malaria-endemic regions as well as programs of basic laboratory investigation. Our research project focuses on human malaria infections, therapeutic responses to antimalarial drugs, and why different strains of malaria parasites vary in their infectivities to humans and other primates. In these areas of research, we seek advances that can improve the knowledge of disease processes in malaria and thereby support the discovery and evaluation new antimalarial chemotherapies, diagnostic methods, and vaccines. The research activities in our program are multidisciplinary and include field studies in malaria-endemic regions as well as programs of basic laboratory investigation.